


【旻珍】Goldfish

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: ——小金鱼啊小金鱼，今天也会为我吐出爱的泡泡吗？





	【旻珍】Goldfish

【心情随着游动的红色金鱼摇摆 】

Baby I can go nowhere without you

宝贝 没有你我去不了任何地方

【在温暖的水中 静静游动】

I can do anything for you

我可以为你做任何事

I'm a lil' goldfish

我是一条小金鱼

Swimmin' in your love

在你的爱之中游动”

——《Lil' Goldfish》by まりか

 

***温柔主人旻旻和小金鱼珍珍的温暖爱情故事，内含与生子有关情节，雷者慎入。

 

 

金硕珍记得，自己从前是和阿爸阿妈哥哥姐姐一起生活在一个不太大的玻璃缸里，有点挤，可还算开心。

后来家人都被买走，他就只身一鱼留在那个小缸里吐泡泡，心里咒骂店主大叔黑心，为了赚钱将他们一家拆散，好可怜的。

也不知道阿爸阿妈哥哥姐姐过得好不好，金硕珍总是鼓起嘴闷闷不乐的缩在一边，不晓得自己何时会被新主人带走。

直到一天，他终于也经历了和家人相同的宿命，被殷勤备至的店主乐呵呵的装进一个满是水的小袋子。

“先生，您不再多买条吗？那条黑色的也好看啊。”

顺着店主黑黢黢的手指，金硕珍一眼看见隔壁缸的那条小黑，使劲的摇着自己圆圆的小脑袋。

小黑才不好看呢！小黑特别猥琐的！总说什么要和我交尾，还说顶我的肚子，变态小黑！

万幸的是，这时金硕珍听到头顶传来一句温润偏细腻的男声。

“不用了，就买这只红色的就好。”

终被男人提在手里放在眼前，金硕珍可算仔仔细细看清了新主人的样貌。

是个很好看很好看的人啊，眼里的光影闪烁着，像他最喜欢的小星星。笑起来的时候，好像夜空中的星星一齐都亮了。

金硕珍伸出自己小小的腹鳍遮了下眼睛，觉得阿妈那句话说得真是没错。

“我们阿珍是最好看的小金鱼啦，所以以后带走你的人一定很有眼光，有眼光的人一定也会长得好看。”

阿妈，他真的长得很好看噢，还眨着眼睛冲我笑呐。

被带走前，金硕珍没有忘记对着那只作恶多端总是调戏良家鱼的小黑使劲的白了个眼，顺便吐了吐舌头。

“哼！你这只又丑又黑的变态鱼，以后我就再也不用见到你了！”

男人的手不是那么大，有点肉肉的，却很稳。紧紧托住袋子底部，步伐也不快，怕颠着小金鱼。

终于到家时，男人将小金鱼小心翼翼放进刷干净并布置好的新鱼缸中。

“好啦，以后这就是你的新家了。”

笑眼亲切，眯成条饱满缝隙。

“自我介绍一下，我叫朴智旻，以后就是你的主人了。唔…这么想想，得给你取个名字才对。”

男人用手摸着下巴，似乎陷入沉思。

金硕珍听着听着又要嘟嘴，他自己是有名字的啊，金硕珍，金硕珍，多好听的名字。

可惜自己不能告诉他。

只能心里默默祈祷“智旻哥哥，别给我起奇怪的名字啊，我可是很好看的小金鱼，如果名字不好听，岂不是很丢人噢。”

“看你圆嘟嘟这么可爱，叫嘟嘟好吗？”

纳尼！！！

小金鱼猛劲摇着头，嘴里吐出一连串的泡泡，可男人却只是笑开了，并小心翼翼调整了氧气装置。

“嘟嘟真是我见过的最有灵性的小金鱼，怎么感觉你像能听懂人话一样。”

完了完了，这名字看来是定了。

小金鱼默默转过头用尾巴冲着朴智旻摆了摆，失落的去拨弄装饰用的水草。

朴智旻真的是位再称职不过的主人，定时喂食，清理鱼缸，连每次晒水后的水温也要测得清楚，担心小金鱼适应不了。

偶尔在小金鱼冒出水面吃食时还会小心用指腹轻轻点一下小鱼嘴。

“嘟嘟，要一直陪着我噢。”

“知道啦智旻哥哥，可是我不喜欢嘟嘟这个名字…我叫金硕珍，你可以叫我阿珍呀，妈妈偶尔也叫我珍珍。”

金硕珍其实一直都在回应着朴智旻的话，尽管他的回应对方并听不到。

天长地久，金硕珍发现自己似乎有些不对劲了，只要见不到朴智旻，他那颗小小的心就慌乱，嘴里也不停吐泡泡。

一次碰巧被加班回来的朴智旻发现，简直吓了一跳。

他后来查了资料，发现金鱼吐泡泡是因为缺氧，于是赶紧调整氧气泵。

见小鱼游来游去似乎没大碍了，才松口气。

“对不起嘟嘟，今天我临时加班，是不是饿了？”

“智旻哥哥，我不饿，我就是…就是想念你了。”

金硕珍鼓起腮帮子看男人细心的投喂鱼食给自己，心里却开始有点难过了。

说到底自己只是条小金鱼，真的能陪着智旻哥哥到老吗？智旻哥哥也会娶老婆吧，会生小宝宝吧。

到时候…呜呜呜……想着想着他就一点胃口都没有，摆了两下尾巴就钻进假山里躲着了。

俗话说，好的不灵坏的灵，当看到一位身穿淡粉色连衣裙的女孩走进朴智旻家时，金硕珍才恍然大悟，身为一条鱼是多么惨！他都没办法把那个女人推出去！

“哇，这是前辈养的金鱼吗？好可爱啊！”

女孩惊奇的靠近鱼缸，还一直用尖尖的指甲敲击鱼缸外侧，玻璃与指甲间形成的清脆撞击有点吓到了金硕珍，霎时间又气又伤心，差点没把一双圆鼓鼓的鱼眼睛给瞪出来。

“嘟嘟胆子小，别吓他。”

朴智旻及时出现，冷着眉目将本厚厚的书递给女孩。

“喏，你要的资料。”

“谢谢前辈，呀…好沉呢…”

女孩娇俏的惊呼一声，费劲的抱着书，几乎就要抱不住。

金硕珍仔细看着，忽然想起一个词汇，勾引。

鱼缸就在客厅，所以他经常和朴智旻一起看电视，学习了很多新鲜词。

眼睁睁看着那女孩借着让朴智旻帮她拿书的名义一个劲往朴智旻身上蹭时，金硕珍觉得胸口都痛痛的，内里有什么几乎要裂开一样。

“我帮你叫辆车。”

本来就无意送对方回去，朴智旻耐着性子打开APP。

这女孩是他医学院的师妹，如今在他所就职的医院实习，三天两头过来借这借那不说，言语间又没什么分寸。

朴智旻对她是没什么好感的，只是碍了导师的面子只能借书给她。

这时，女孩注意到鱼缸处有响动，好奇的凑过去，发现那只小金鱼正使劲撞着鱼缸，怎么看都不对劲。

“前辈…这…啊！”

刚要回头唤朴智旻，结果鱼缸忽然摔下了桌子，瞬间，哗啦啦的水流遍木质地板，完好的鱼缸瞬间成了一堆碎片。

“嘟嘟！”

朴智旻彻底慌了，忙将地上的小金鱼捧在手里放到晒水用的备用长方形大玻璃缸中，回头看向女孩的眼中多了凌厉与冷漠，微微挑眉，已是拒人于千里之外。

“车我订不到，你自己下楼去找吧。”

一句话，无疑是逐客令的意思。

“前辈，不是我…是那条金鱼自己……”

“一条小金鱼能有这么大力气可真是奇迹，我要收拾地板了，请你早点离开。”

见女孩委屈的离开了，朴智旻冰冷的眉眼才恢复了温柔情状。

“嘟嘟，别怕，我把氧气泵安好后就出门给你买新鱼缸。”

可小金鱼却没什么反应，只是睁着大眼睛一动不动的待着。

朴智旻猜小鱼是被吓到了，匆忙收拾好地板后就跑出门买鱼缸。

终于买好回家时，朴智旻用着哄孩子的语气兴奋的喊着“嘟嘟，我给你买了个新家，这次的比上次漂亮，保证你一定喜……”

结果被眼前一幕所彻底震撼。

客厅角落那宽大玻璃缸中的小金鱼已不见踪影，取而代之的是位紧紧蜷缩着的人类少年。

浑身已湿透，还不停发着抖，一丝衣物都无，看着很是可怜。

“你…你是？”

朴智旻大着胆子走过去，低下头的少年终于抬头看向他。漂亮至极的脸像是上帝最钟爱的天使，水润盈盈的眼中泛着点点泪珠。

“……智旻哥哥…我…我是嘟嘟…我冷…冷……”

说着，饱满红润的唇都在抖，似乎真的是冷极了。

虽然还处在震惊中，但朴智旻是医生，救人是本能反应，立刻将少年抱进浴室给他盖上棉被。

少年肤色洁白如温润玉石，只是纤细的小腿肚连同脚踝处通红一片，紧紧并在一起的姿势倒真让朴智旻想起嘟嘟那摇来摆去的红色鱼尾。

少年可能是吓得不轻，一只手紧紧抓着棉被，另一只手紧紧抓着朴智旻的手，眼里的泪啪嗒啪，看得朴智旻心底深处似乎都紧紧绞在一起。

也许，他真的是嘟嘟，不然怎么解释嘟嘟悄然无踪，而一个光着身子的少年出现在鱼缸中。不过这一切太过魔幻，朴智旻还有点懵。

“...智旻哥哥，你陪我说说话吧，我每天都希望有一天你能听到我说的话...”

金硕珍不知道自己是怎么了，可他来不及细想，只知道现在能抓住智旻哥哥的手，以人类的身份和他讲话了。

虽然好冷，腿也有点疼，可好开心好开心啊。

“..真的是..嘟嘟吗？”

男人沉思片刻，坐在少年面前，用手轻柔的替他擦去泪水，只是那泪水越来越多，怎么都擦不完。

“好了好了，我相信你是嘟嘟，嘟嘟不要哭了好吗？哥哥很心疼。”

正待朴智旻要扯纸巾时，金鱼少年忽然钻进自己怀中，紧紧抱着自己，皮肤冰冷柔软，带着水汽的嗓音软软糯糯的很动听。

“智旻哥哥，我的本名叫金硕珍，是妈妈给我取的。妈妈说，我是最好看的小金鱼，所以.....所以....所以以后我陪着你好不好？不要和别人结婚生宝宝好不好....”

一股脑的说着，小金鱼就又要哭，他也不知道自己的眼泪珠子怎么那么多，没准比传说中的海水还咸。

过了好久都没听到回应，金硕珍彻底慌了，心想着智旻哥哥大概是讨厌自己。可没道理啊，他是很好看的小金鱼，就算成了人应也很好看的，智旻哥哥应该不会讨厌的。

就在他慌乱的要撤出怀抱时看看男人的脸时，忽然又被抱紧了，这次，男人抱得很紧，远比自己抱他时要紧，是严丝合缝的亲密距离。

“我的珍珍真是个小泪包。”

“那，以后要永远陪着我，不要离开我，知道吗？”

男人的声音多么温柔，如暖风拂过枝头樱花，瞬间绽放出一树缤纷春意。

小金鱼刚还惊痛万分的心终于安定，像泡进了最适宜的水温中，浑身熨帖得颤抖了一小下，舒服得眼睛都闭上了。

最后，小金鱼半闭着眼被男人抱进浴室洗了个温水澡，他以为浴缸也是鱼缸的一种，还好奇地问为什么没有小水草小假山，逗得朴智旻开怀而笑。

尽管化成人形，而且是个聪明的男孩，可金硕珍到底还保留着一些鱼类的习惯，比如，总是无意识噘嘴做吐泡泡的动作。

他其实不太适应用腿走路，但生性乖巧，知道朴智旻总是很辛苦也不敢打扰，夜里总是自己偷偷去厨房倒水喝，但每次都走得不太顺，腿一酸痛就开始噘嘴吐根本不存在的小泡泡。

这时，一旁的朴智旻总是及时出现将他抱在怀里带着他走，任由小金鱼钻在自己怀里蹭来蹭去亲昵的撒娇。

他其实不放心小金鱼自己一人睡在客房，可对方现在也是身形修长的男性，总不好睡在一张床上。索性他听觉灵敏，一听到客房有动静就会出来看看。

后来，就在小金鱼床头多加了一杯水。

直到有一夜，听到有人敲门，打开门，是流着眼泪的小金鱼。

可把朴智旻吓坏了，抱着他在自己窗边坐下低声询问，才知道他做了噩梦。

“呜呜呜呜，梦到小黑了...梦到小黑了....”

金硕珍一边哭一边狠狠抹着眼眶，朴智旻怕他揉坏，感觉制止，用面巾纸轻轻为他擦眼泪。

“小黑是谁？”

朴智旻看小金鱼能哭成这样，以为那是什么凶神恶煞。

“是...是...是条很丑很坏的黑色金鱼！总..总说要和我...和我...”

说着说着，小金鱼捂住了通红的脸，嗫喏着不再说了。

“和你什么？”

不知怎么，一看小金鱼捂着红透的脸说出别的鱼的名字，他就心里不爽，莫名不爽。

“..和我..和我交尾..还说要顶我肚子，要我给他生小鱼....太坏了！！！”

说着，小金鱼气得腮帮都鼓了起来，眼角偏红红，可爱兮兮的样子一点都没说服力。

肉嘟嘟的唇又撅起来吐泡泡，看得朴智旻心都融化成一锅热乎乎咕噜噜的糖水。

这一次，他终于做了多次想做的一件事，低下头吻住了那饱满红润的唇。

先是轻轻“啵”了一下，又在小金鱼呆愣楞的眼神中笑着再次含住他的唇。

嗯，果然软乎乎甜滋滋，像他最喜欢的水果软糖。

小金鱼不懂换气，被心里的哥哥抱住吻着唇，一时间缓不过劲，浑身都因缺氧而泛起红潮。

被放开时，他眼中的水光太盛，与朴智旻的星光乍然相逢，瞬间盈澈心扉，化作有情人的情意互通。

“珍珍愿意给哥哥生小鱼吗？”

朴智旻笑着去捏对方小巧精致的鼻尖。

“愿..愿意给哥哥生小鱼的...哥哥要顶我的肚子么？珍珍怕痛...哥哥轻一点好吗....”

说着说着，金鱼男孩轻轻牵起朴智旻的手摸向自己的光滑又软绵绵的小肚子，感觉对方的手轻轻揉着肚子上最软的那块肉，他的脸都开始冒热气。

“好，哥哥轻一点，哥哥不舍得让你痛。”

将人放在床上轻轻剥去宽松睡衣，小金鱼莹白漂亮的身体就露了出来，他害羞的蜷缩起来，捂住脸不肯去看朴智旻。

胸前湿湿的，有点痒有点痛，又很舒服，他闭着眼睛不敢看，直到朴智旻哄着他拿开手与自己接吻。

“珍珍乖，让我亲亲你。”

“别吐泡泡了，看得哥哥心都化了...怎么这么可爱呢。”

低头顺着脖颈处往下吮吻，朴智旻含住小金鱼淡粉色的乳尖，听见男孩混着哭腔的呻吟，胸口就热热的饱涨开来，口中舔弄的那处肌肤恰如蜂蜜般柔腻甜美，舌尖流连着，心也流连着。

小金鱼双腿并得太紧，朴智旻不敢使力，只得用手掌温柔摩挲那红嫩膝盖处，一圈圈的，缓缓的，摩擦生出暧昧的热。

腿似乎是他的敏感带，只是被摸着就几乎哭出声，稚嫩的腿肉止不住的颤抖，慢慢终于分开，露出更为隐秘的美好地带。

感觉到身后有异物感，金硕珍眼角滑落下闪闪泪珠，他猜，哥哥是要顶他的肚子了。尾巴都给他摸了，心也给他了，顶肚子就顶肚子，没关系的，他不怕。

“哥哥，要轻一点呀......轻一点.....”

“好。”

吻着小金鱼火烫的耳垂，朴智旻将床头柜里的乳液倒在掌心，满满以手指探进那湿热蜜源。小金鱼体温偏低，可体内温度却高，又热又软腻，甚至已经开始自动分泌滑润液体。

“珍珍不怕....不怕...”

将胀痛不已的下体缓缓推进对方体内时，朴智旻用手罩住金硕珍那双美丽脆弱缀满珍珠光泽的眼，他不能去看，怕看了就控制不住自己。

小金鱼内里湿软温热，一吸一吸的裹得他太舒服，可他不敢使劲动，因为掌心处的湿润时刻提醒着他，金鱼宝宝一直在哭呢，虽然并不全是因为痛，但肯定还是有些怕的。

“...痛吗？告诉哥哥，痛不痛？”

朴智旻额头都忍得出了一层又一层汗，却怕身下的宝贝痛。

“...不痛的，哥哥顶吧...没关系的....”

细微颤抖的蜜嗓吐露甘甜心愿，瞬即，细长的腿也软软的盘在朴智旻腰测。

终于，男人不再忍耐，眸中朦胧星光化作情欲之焰，温和肆意的灼烧着。

“...唔...顶肚子...顶肚子原来很舒服的...”

渐渐的，小金鱼体会到兴味，嘴唇红得发烫，轻微撅起又要吐泡泡，被男人的唇覆住。

甜美性事如酒如蜜糖，朴智旻一直不忘用手揉着金鱼软软的小肚，抽插的快感令他恍惚间真的起了个疯狂念头，如果射在里面，他的小金鱼真的会给他生出金鱼宝宝吗？

刚才说的只是柔软的玩笑话，可当小金鱼真的红着脸让他抚摸自己的肚子时，他心里其实也有期冀，如果小金鱼生了金鱼宝宝，一定会很可爱罢，就像他一样漂亮，也会噘着嘴吐奶泡泡。

这么想着，抽插力度不由加强，顶得身下人脚尖都红透了，嘴唇微张开始胡言乱语。

“...要...要化掉了...珍珍要化掉了..热...烫....”

最后，还是情不自禁的射在里面，朴智旻抱着喘息不停的小金鱼轻抚他的背，漂亮宝贝明显还久久沉浸在高潮余韵中缓不过神，眼神有些涣散，浓密睫毛微微低垂，令朴智旻满心都是滚滚柔情。

怕他生病，朴智旻抱起他走进浴室，刚要伸手将那液体引出，小金鱼却缓过神，轻轻问道。

“智旻哥哥，顶完肚子就能生小鱼宝宝了吗？”

“会不会都没关系，哥哥要小金鱼一个就够了。”

“可是那样会孤单的，我小的时候就喜欢和哥哥姐姐在浴缸里玩，阿爸阿妈总会笑得很开心。如果我能为哥哥生出小鱼宝宝，哥哥也会很开心的，会笑得和阿爸阿妈一样开心...”

说着说着，小金鱼就开始哭，是伤心的哭。

“哥哥，我想...想阿爸阿妈和哥哥姐姐....呜呜呜.....”

心疼的吻着对方凉凉软软的面颊，朴智旻柔声安慰着。

“别哭，以后给哥哥生很多小鱼宝宝吧，然后陪着哥哥一起白头到老，等我们把宝宝都养大，就去环游世界。哥哥会永远爱你，所以不要难过，不要离开哥哥，好不好？..”

“....好...我会永远陪着哥哥，我们来拉钩钩，我看电视里的人都拉钩钩...”

就这样，小金鱼和心爱的哥哥拉了个钩，他们约定好，一生一世永不分离，永永远远爱着对方。

和朴智旻同一届的金南俊近来觉得很奇怪，怎么这个向来对异性同性都冷感无比的亲故开始谈恋爱了。

不对，好像也不是单纯谈恋爱，听对方这意思应该是已经开始同居，没准都要领证了。

“喂，我说朴智旻，能不能不要再和我说你们家那个珍珍宝宝了，我听得耳朵都快磨出茧子了！在单身狗面前秀恩爱是要遭天打雷劈的！”

“你捂住耳朵不就完了？”

斜了对方一眼，朴智旻一门心思只想早点下班回去陪自家的宝贝。

转眼过了半年，小金鱼一直没有如自己期望的那样怀上金鱼宝宝，后来学会识字查google后发现雄鱼根本怀不了宝宝，难过得躲屋里哭了一天。

直到朴智旻下班后回家才发现恋人红肿的眼，心里又酸又疼，抱着他安慰。

“没关系的，我有珍珍就够了，有珍珍就等于拥有整个世界了。”

“呜呜...我不信...哥哥晚上多顶顶好不好？多顶顶就会有啦...”

“好，多顶顶，听你的。”

朴智旻最懂得如何哄自家的小金鱼开心，转头拿出新买的糖果放进他嘴里，看他转眼开心的眯起眼，凑上去亲了亲那甜蜜蜜的唇瓣。

为了金硕珍，朴智旻几乎成天钻研菜谱，最后发现对方最喜欢自己用小虾，贝类和新鲜蔬菜熬的汤，清淡又鲜美，每次金硕珍都会喝很多。

两人从确认关系起就一起睡，金硕珍也再没梦到那只可恶的小黑。

因为朴智旻总会在睡前用温柔手掌抚摸他的小肚子，这会让他安心，不再做噩梦。

学会行走后，金硕珍偶尔也可以牵着朴智旻的手下楼去溜达，他走得慢，朴智旻就耐心陪着他，两个容貌出众的男子经常引起路人围观。

一日不知怎的，两人又路过花鸟鱼市场，朴智旻担心恋人会怕，不想对方只是可爱的噘着嘴吐泡泡“唔..不怕的！没事！”

说罢，雄赳赳气昂昂的挺起小胸脯，看着特别“霸气”。

走到一处似曾相识的地方，金硕珍忽然停下脚步不动了，朴智旻纳闷，回过头发现，这家店正是当初买走金硕珍那一家。

店主眼尖，居然一眼就认出朴智旻，笑着问对方是不是要买鱼食之类。

却看见朴智旻身旁的清秀男子掐腰指向自己身边的一个鱼缸。

“哼！小黑！我现在不怕你啦！因为我有智旻哥哥了！略略略！”

说着，小金鱼冲着鱼缸里那条仍没卖出去的黑金鱼吐了吐舌头，噘着嘴牵起朴智旻的手让他带自己离开了花鸟鱼市场。

一路上见小金鱼喜滋滋的噘嘴吐泡泡，朴智旻觉得好笑又可爱，想想刚才整个花鸟鱼市场的人都在看他们两个，那个店主直接愣住，心想这人长得挺好看，怎么是个傻的，居然还指着鱼缸里的金鱼叫小黑....顶天的荒谬了。

“出气了是不是很开心？”

买了冰淇淋递给对方，朴智旻一点都没责怪之意，他宠着小金鱼，只觉得他最是天真烂漫，永远都不长大也没关系。

“嗯嗯，开心的，智旻哥哥也吃！”

说着，金硕珍将冰淇淋又递在朴智旻嘴边，两个人你一口我一口，冰淇淋都吃得浓情蜜意。

再过一年春天时，金南俊和一众朴智旻的损友终于见到了传说中的珍珍宝宝，只看一眼大家就心悦诚服，真的比朴智旻所描绘的还要好看，睁着干净美丽的眼乖巧的坐在朴智旻身边，明明是成年男子的身高，却长了张如孩童般纯净的脸。

“珍珍，喜欢吃蛋糕吗？”

几个女孩子见金硕珍长得可爱，心里母爱爆棚，但都记得朴智旻说过这孩子有点胆小，就小心翼翼凑过来问。

“喜..喜欢。”

小金鱼太萌，眨眨眼睛就收复一众姐姐粉，大家争着抢着给他拿蛋糕，果汁和巧克力。

金南俊凑近朴智旻，疑惑的问着。

“我怎么觉得你这不是情人，而是养了个孩子呢...”

“你懂个屁。”

朴智旻压根不屑搭理自己这个神经粗的朋友，养孩子怎么了，他就喜欢养孩子，何况还是这么天真可爱甜美的小金鱼宝宝。

“可他是个男孩....我前两天可看见你跑三楼妇科去找赵医生咨询了...你说你..是不是脑袋坏了？..”

金南俊的粗神经注定了他会锲而不舍，直到朽木折断。

可朴智旻只是送给老友一个鄙夷至极的微笑，附赠一句。

“金南俊，你懂个屁！”

朴智旻不由想起那个夜晚，他又得临时加班，赶回家时看见自家小金鱼正坐在沙发上玩手指，噘着嘴吐泡泡吐个不停。

听到他回家，才从沙发上坐起，穿起棉拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑过来抱住自己。

“珍珍，怎么了？”

朴智旻有些疑惑，轻柔的摸了摸怀里人有些翘起的发旋。

“是不是饿了？对不起啊，今天又是临时加班，下次哥哥争取再早点回来。”

“智旻哥哥....你摸摸我的肚子吧...摸一摸...”

金硕珍闷着声说出这句，小心翼翼的掀起厚实卫衣，朴智旻有些惊讶，将手搓热才敢去摸，他觉得近日金硕珍的肚子是有些微微隆起，可他以为只是对方最近贪食吃了很多甜点，没想太多。

“肚子怎么了？肚子不舒服吗？”

朴智旻有些急，却见金硕珍脸都蔓上红意，眨了眨眼睛才回答。

“我...我怀小鱼宝宝了...哥哥再摸摸看...我也是今早才确定的...”

金硕珍近来嗜睡，总是提不起精神，今早在朴智旻上班离去后，他忽觉肚子里咕噜咕噜，一开始以为是饿的，可他并不觉得饿啊，奇怪之余掀起衣服观察自己鼓起的小肚子。

忽然发现一处鼓出一下，只是那一瞬他就确定，啊，自己怀了小鱼宝宝。

原来以前自己在阿妈肚子里也是这样的吗？好奇怪啊，好像不应该是这样，他记得自己应该是颗卵的。

但没关系，智旻哥哥是医生，有智旻哥哥在就不怕了。

朴智旻在一瞬间是懵的，被狂喜惊过了头，愣住片刻后赶紧将小金鱼轻轻抱起放在沙发上，不敢凉着那肚子，拿出茶几上的暖宝宝捂着，才敢用手继续去摸。

摸着摸着，掌心忽然被一股小小的力量踢了一下，那感觉其实不明显，可朴智旻就是瞬间灵敏的察觉到，他认为这是心灵感应，是宝宝在冲他打招呼。

忽然，眼眶有些酸涩，很想流泪。

“智旻哥哥怎么哭了？不喜欢小鱼宝宝吗？”

金硕珍慌了，用手去抚摸朴智旻的眼角，嘴一瘪也要哭，却被男人轻柔的抓住手腕吻着。

“怎么会不喜欢呢？哥哥很喜欢很喜欢小鱼宝宝，哥哥是太开心了...哥哥本来是想把你当成宝宝养一辈子的，可没想到我的宝宝长大了，可以给我生很多小宝贝了....”

说着说着，朴智旻的泪又开始忍不住，遇见金硕珍已经是值得感激上苍的，如今心爱的人肚里有了属于他们两人的结晶，老天爷送了他一个又一个奇迹。

“那就好啦，希望哥哥和小鱼宝宝都幸福快乐，这样我就开心啦。”

小金鱼笑着笑着也开始哭，这一刻，他想起了阿妈温暖的笑，想起了孕育自己的那温柔强大的母爱。

“珍珍是我的宝贝，只要珍珍幸福快乐，哥哥的小宝宝就会快乐的。”

夜幕下，两人静静相依着接吻，天上的星星闪啊闪，璀璨又浪漫。

它们都在祝福着可爱的小金鱼和他心爱的哥哥能幸福携老，美满一生。

END


End file.
